la fille du docteur
by Arabelleinwonderland
Summary: le docteur et River décident d'emménager ensemble dans le Tardis et de vivre une vie de famille. il ont une petite fille qui grandi dans le Tardis et qui ne connais pas la vie endehore de cette machine. sont plus grand rêve depuis toujours est d'en sortir. y arrivera t-elle ou restera t-elle bloquer dans le Tardis pour toujours?


Luna la fille du docteur et de River

-River ?

- oui sweetie ?

-Je veux vire avec toi.

-Comment ca ?

-Je veux vivre avec toi et fondé une famille. Je t'aime River et je veux un enfant de toi.

-Mais docteur comme cella es-t-il possible ? On voyage toujours a contre cence dans le temp l'un de l'autre.

-La seul façon d'échapper au temps c'est de vivre dans le seul endroit ou l'espace-temps n'existe pas. Le seul endroit où on peut échapper au temps et cette endroit c'est ici dans le Tradis.

-Tu veux vraiment vire ici dans le Tardis ?

-Bien sur mon amour on peut l'aménager pour avoir une vraie vie de famille. Si tu veux bien un enfant de moi bien sûr ?

- Sweetie bien sur que je veux u enfant de toi.

Le docteur serra River très fort dans ses bras et l'embrasa fort et longtemps. C'été d'accord il aller essayer d'avoir une véritable vie de couple marier et un enfant qui grandirai dans le Tardis.

Ils retourneraient sur terre pour acheter des nouveaux meubles pour le Tardis et pour l'enfant qu'ils avaient décidé d'essayer d'avoir. Des vêtements pour un garçon ou une fille pour plusieurs années comme ça il n'aurait pas à retourner sur terre et qu'ils puisent vivres dans le Tardis.

Deux ans après avoir réaménagé le Tardis River annonça qu'elle été enceinte. Le docteur sauta e joie a cette annonce. 4 mois plus trad on leurs annonça que River attendez une petit fille.

la petite fille des étoile, la petit fille née dans le Tardis ,la petite Luna est née. Elle est née avec les sublime cheveux bouclés de sa mère et les yeux foncé de son père.

Luna été une petit fille parfaite, belle, intelligente , créative et rêveuse. Très curieuse sur les étoile autour d'elle dans le Tardis. A six ans elle voulait sortir de cette maison dont elle ne pouvait pas échapper, elle rêvait d'aller explorait la terre une fois sortie du Tardis. Elle a toujours dit en grandissent que une fois grande elle irait explorait l'univers. Une fois que c'est parent lui avait appris a lire elle lisé, toujours des histoires sur des humain elle voulait aller sur terre rencontré des humain. Elle n'en connait pas elle été beaucoup trop seul par moment. Malgrait c'est parent qui lui on fait toutes son éducation scolaire. Luna à 12 ans à commencer à raconter c'est propre histoire et des histoires fantastiques. Elle voulait les amener sur terre pour les partager avec les Terrien qui l'on inspirait a écrire. Elle devait attendre d'avoir 18 ans pour aller sur terre.

A 16 ans Luna voulais rencontrais l'amour, elle voyer ses parent si amoureux l'un de l'autre fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle voulais la même choses. Luna a beaucoup soufaire de cette solitude. De ne connaitre que c'est parent même si elle été tres proche d'eux. Elle c'est toujours confier a sa mère. Elle a aussi commencé à écrire d'amour un amour qu'elle cherchait. Mais elle aurait bien aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur avec qui joue, à qui elle pouvait raconter c histoires.

Enfin un jour Luna a eu 18 ans. Le jour dont elle avait rêvait toute sa vie, le jour où elle pourrait partir du Tardis et aller vivre sur terre. Rencontrais des gens autres que ses parents. Alors quelque semaine après avoir fêté ses 18 ans elle fit c'est bagage.

- Maman , papa il faut que je vous dit quelque choses.

- Oui ma puce qui a-t-il ?

- Je vais partir.

- Ou ça ?

- Sur terre. comme tu le sais maman j'ai toujours voulu aller vivre sur terre et maintenant que j'ai 18 ans je vais y aller. Je vais raconter et vendre mes histoires, je vais parcourir le monde.

- Ma chérie ta maman et moi nous somme la pour toi et nous soutenons tes désistions. nous viendrons te rendre visite dès que possible, on trouvera toujours un moyen de te retrouvait n'espas chérie ?

- Oui sweetie. Ma puce ou pence tu vouloir aller en premier ? Et à quelle époque ?

- Pour l'époque j'hésite encore entre les années 1850 et le début des années 2000.

Le docteur sourie jusqu'aux oreilles il savait a quel époque il voulait que sa fille aille.

- Va au début des année 2000 plus précisément en 2012 tu y a ta place. Tu verras ça va beaucoup te plaire. Et pour l'endroit ?

- Londres. C'est le seul endroit pour moi, c'est là que mon cœur appartient, peut être que j'y trouverait l'amour.

Le docteur sourie de nouveaux.

- C'est mon endroit préférais aussi sur terre tu as raison Luna tu serra comblée labat va et profit s'en.

- Merci papa je suis contente de savoir que j'ai la bénédiction de mais parents que j'aime. Je vous rendrez t fière de moi.

- Mais ma chérie tu est la plus grandes fierté de ton père et moi. Tu vas énormément nous manquer et nous te promettons de venir te rendre visite pour ton anniversaire et pour noël tous les ans.

- Mes valises sont déjà faite depuis quelque jours j'attender le bon moment pour vous dire que j'aller partir.

- Alors allons-y Alonso.

Et des que c'est mots été prononcer le Tardis se mit en marche pour la première fois depuis 20 ans pour atterire sur Terre a Londres le 31 décembre 2011.

- On y est ma fille, il est temps pour toi de découvrir se monde que tu attends de voir depuis 18 ans.

- Je vous aime maman et pas papa.

- Nous aussi on t'aime.

Elle ouvrit la porte du Tardis puis la referma derrière elle. Elle été partie leur seul est unique fille été parti t elle ne revivrait jamais avec eux dans le Tardis. River se tourna vers le docteur et se mit à pleurait dans c'est bars.

- Ça va aller ma chérie, on reviendra au moins 2 fois par an la voir plus si il le faut on la reéra promit River.

Ils repartir.

Comme promit ils retournére voire leur fille deux fois part an, noël et anniversaire comme prévue. Un an après leurs départ la jeune fille vivais avec un jeune étudient anglais nommé Liam dont elle était follement amoureuse. Il avait vécu dans sept paye différent durent son enfance et été étudiant en journalisme. La jeune fille été très contente de sa nouvelle vie et ses parents été eux aussi content pour elle.

Ils fessaiet le voyage depuis quatre ans maintenant et vivait ensemble depuis 24 ans quand un matin River dit :

-Je dois partir maintenant.

- comment ça tu dois partir ?

- oui je suis resté pour qu'on fonde une famille . On la fait, et notre fille a 22 ans et vie sur terre elle est très heureuse et elle n'a pas besoin de nous. Elle c'est que l'on l'aime très fort c'est tous ce dont elle a besoin. Tu c'est très bien que je ne peux pas vivre éternellement avec toi dans le Tardis même si j'en ai terriblement envie.

- oui River tu as raison.

- il est temps pour moi de partir tu sait que je t'aimerait toujours et tu c'est qu'on se revaira. Quand tu iras lui rendre visite dit lui que sa mère l'aime pour moi. Elle savait qu'un jour je devrais mois aussi partir du Tardis .

- d'accord je lui dirait.

- je t'aime sweetie

Et river elle aussi été partie pour toujours.

Le docteur se retrouva seul pour la premier fois depuis plus de 24 ans. Il ne pouvait pas rester la alors il partit pour une aventure en l'an 3121 sur la planète Zargon, pour lui changer les esprits.


End file.
